Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device having a flexible circuit and an assembly method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The hosing of conventional wearable electronic products (such as smart watches or smart bands) is usually formed by double injection molding in order to make them waterproof and shockproof. A flexible circuit board (such as a flexible print circuit, FPC) can be embedded into the plastic material by overmolding or a liquid silicone rubber (LSR) process, to electrically connect the flexible circuit board with other electronic components.
However, once the flexible circuit is damaged during the overmolding process, it is hard to take the flexible circuit out of the plastic material. Therefore, the flexible circuit board must be scrapped along with the plastic materials, and the cost of production increases.